All wireless transmissions use a portion of the radio frequency spectrum. Cellular phones, broadcast television, satellite, and short-distance wireless networks such as Bluetooth and wireless local area networks (WLAN) utilize different portions of the Wi-Fi, for example, typically use wireless frequency spectrum. Often it is important to coordinate the use of the various technologies and frequency ranges to ensure that the technologies do not interfere with each other or with planned future services.